


Bone Deep

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a good husband, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a good husband, You’ll see, a little innuendo but nothing too scandalous, because I can’t write sexy times to save my life, it’s not innuendo, it’s perfectly innocent, so yeah don’t get fooled by that title, sterek, that’s not too much to ask is it?, the angst is basically Stiles thinking about his mom, traditional gifts, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: As they celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary Derek and Stiles take a little time away from the party to talk, cuddle and maybe a little more. Well, after all, the traditional gift for a fifth anniversaryiswood...





	Bone Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernova9817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/gifts).



> Hi, just a little something that popped into my head and that I wish to dedicate to Supernova9817 for being such a wonderful, encouraging friend. :-)

“Everything okay?” Derek asked softly, closing the door on the party going on inside and moving to settle beside Stiles on the new wooden loveseat on the porch. He’d carved it himself, a gift for Stiles, his husband of five years as of today, wood being the traditional gift for a fifth anniversary. Something Stiles had not tired of telling people, gleefully informing all their friends (and probably a few strangers too) that he and Derek were ‘getting wood’ for their anniversary. Derek suspected Lydia was one more crack away from strangling Stiles with her bare hands.

 

But all that was forgotten now as Derek worried what his usually life of the party husband was doing out here by himself, having slipped away from the celebrations without a word.

 

“Better now,” Stiles replied just as softly, scooting over to curl up under the arm Derek had slung across the back of the seat. “Just thinkin’ is all,” he added.

 

“Thinking? Or overthinking?”

 

Stiles didn’t reply, just snuggled closer. Derek hummed his approval but otherwise stayed silent, stroking his thumb back and forth against Stiles’ shoulder, letting him work out in his own time what he wanted to say. After a few moments Stiles drew what felt to Derek like a fortifying breath and began to open up.

 

“I was a happy kid, you know. ‘Til Mom got sick. Before that, though, things were good. I had parents who loved me and each other. We weren’t rich, but we weren’t poor either. Sure, I didn’t always get every item on my Christmas list, but I never went without the important things. I had a safe, happy home. We laughed all the time it seemed. I didn’t have a whole lot of friends, but I had Scott and that was enough. But after Mom died I thought I’d never be happy again. Not that really, truly, deep down in my bones kind of happy.”

 

Derek tightened his hold around Stiles, hearing the wobble in his voice as he talked. Memories of his own childhood and the family he’d lost flooded into his mind, something Stiles seemed to sense as he turned his head to place a consoling kiss over Derek’s heart before he started talking again.

 

“After she was gone it was like there was this hole in my life I thought could never be filled. Dad started drinking - and I’d never tell him this because I know it would kill him - but for a while it felt like I’d lost both my parents. Then things began to even out again, I guess you could say. I began to think maybe it would be okay after all. It would never be like before, but it could be okay, you know? And then Scotty got bit and we were plunged into this whole new world we never knew existed, and, I don’t know, it felt like everyone was stronger than me, better than me. Like I was the weak link. Especially after the Nogitsune. I thought if I’d been stronger, if I hadn’t been so weak…”

 

Derek tried to protest at that, but Stiles cut him off. “I know that’s not true now, babe.”

 

“Yeah?” Derek pressed, needing to know that Stiles knew just how far from weak he was.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled up at him. “You wanna know how I know that?”

 

Derek nodded, eyes never leaving Stiles’.

 

“Because of you, Derek. Because of how you are with me. How you look at me.”

 

“And how’s that?” Derek asked, curious to know if Stiles could tell Derek was looking at his whole world every time they locked eyes.

 

“Like I’m the best thing you’ve ever seen. Like the world’s a better place for having me in it. Like I make you glad to be alive. It’s downright _romantic_ , babe. Every morning you wake up and do you know what you do as soon as you see me? You smile… no, that’s not right. You _beam_. You just positively _beam_. You know you do that, right? Every single morning. This big, dopey, deep down in your bones kind of happy grin.”

 

Derek nodded again, suddenly bashful, but aware that same grin was doing its level best to surface again right now. It found its counterpart in Stiles’ own bright smile as he happily babbled on, on a roll now, all pensiveness gone as his usual loquaciousness returned.

 

“You look like you can’t believe you get to wake up with me, spend your life with me. Like you can’t believe you get to have this… have us… have _me._ ”

 

Stiles punctuated his statement with kisses. Just soft, quick little presses of his lips to Derek’s, but like all Stiles’ kisses they were enough to make Derek's heart beat faster in his chest.

 

“ _I_ put that look on your face, Derek. _Me_. And that fills something in me I never thought would ever feel full again, ever feel _whole_ again. It makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. _You_ make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I don’t feel weak with you. I don’t feel like you and the pack are just keeping me around out of pity or obligation or because you don’t know how to get rid of me. I feel loved. I feel cherished. I feel _happy._ Deep down in my bones happy.”

 

“You _are_ loved,” Derek whispered, wiping away tears he’d only just realized had begun to fall.

 

“I know, babe. And so are you. So, so much,” Stiles whispered inreturn, kissing Derek’s tear-dampened cheek before pulling back with a wink and a shamelessly sinful smile.“Now let’s get back in there and see if we can make it upstairs without anyone noticing so I can give you your anniversary present in private.”

 

“Let me guess,” Derek smirked. “You got wood?”

 

Stiles leaned forward to rub his nose teasingly against Derek’s. “Play your cards right, oh husband of mine, and you could too,” he purred. “And if you’re really good, I might even break out that little number Erica got us for our third anniversary. You remember that, right? You remember the traditional gift for the third anniversary?”

 

Oh, Derek remembered all right. He shivered at the feeling of hot breath ghosting against his cheek as Stiles whispered the unnecessary reminder huskily into his ear, “Leather, Derek… _leather._ ”

 

Derek groaned, suddenly wishing all their family and friends gone from the house so he and Stiles could be alone to celebrate their fifth anniversary by reliving the (hot, sweaty, _noisy_ ) night of their third. It had certainly been a memorable occasion. But then every day with Stiles was a memorable occasion. Every day was a reminder of the one they met. A reminder of the day Stiles had come into Derek’s life and changed it forever. The day Derek had started living again. That was an anniversary he’d never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :-)
> 
> I know Erica was only referred to in this story, but I imagined she and Boyd were still around for this one. 
> 
> If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. Thanks again. xxx


End file.
